Peace and Order
by Path of Samsara
Summary: A man who moved nations. Worshipped as a God. He declared these words boldly "Watashi wa, heiwa to chitsujo o motarasu". He was Hagoromo Otsutsuki. A man claimed he wished for one day for the shinobi to work together, hearts connected. The Curse of Hatred broken. He was Hashirama Senju. A boy declared he would fix the Ninja System. He was Naruto Uzumaki. Sage!Naruto


Kaguya-hime no Mikoto knew war, since she was born she had experienced war. Her Father, Ōtsutsukitarine no Miko's philosophy was the strong conquered the weak, the weak _obeyed_ to the strong. The strong made the decree's.

When she was twenty, Princess Kaguya Otsutsuki had seen enough after her parents were killed, in the war. She had cried, and mourned there death.

She cursed this war, with everything she had she cursed this dreaded war, and what it had taken from her, she couldn't let this happen again. No, its _wouldnt _happen again. That day Princess Kaguya decided she would become strong, stronger than anything, and destroy this cycle of hatred, and lead the era into a world of peace.

She breathed in slowly, in and out, realizing what she had to do, something which trampled upon the laws, she would eat the Forbidden Fruit of the Shinju. She would sacrifice herself for the rgeater good of the world, to bring peace and destroy the cycle of hatred.

x-x-x

Kaguya walked, crimson kimono, swaying gently against the breeze, she approached the tree, and closed her eyes, she guided her hand towards the forbidden fruit, a gentl took a bit. Her heart raced, the fell to one knee, she felt like fire was coursing through her veins, but she felt _powerful, she felt godly._

With all the strength she could muster she stood up, and gathered her thoughts, pain subsiding, she curled and uncurled her hand. she could feel this power, and it was _intoxicating._

Princess Kaguya with this new found power singlehandly subdued the warring factions, and brought about peace.

x - x - x

She had a son.. Hagoromo Otsutsuki. He was born with her Heavenly Samsara eyes, and the ability to manipulate chakra freely.

"**KAGUYA! You have stolen my sacred power by eating the forbidden fruit! You will pay!"**

Hagoromo stopped the Shinju, sealing it into himself, earning the moniker, Rikudo Sennin.

He taught the world the concept of Chakra, and established peace in his era.

The peace didnt last long.

At age 7, Naruto Uzumaki _knew_ he was different, he was _not_ like other people, wherever he went he only saw eyes full of _disdain,_ _annoyance_, _tolerance_.

He could not comprehend why, or what, he just _knew_, there was something that set him apart from other children, maybe it was his whisker marks?

Maybe because he was born a orphan, born to enemy ninja he mused sometimes. Maybe his parents had been traitors to Konoha.

'No' he thought, the Saindaime hadn't told him _who _his parents were but he told him, of there great exploits, as a way to ease his tenseful thoughts.

A boy around 7 years old, short even for his age sat politely in a office chair, the desk of the Saindaime, sat infront of him, man present smoked on his pipe, age weariness could be displayed in the form of wrinkles or the glint in his eyes. "Naruto, you're parents were splendid ninja, one was a one in a century genius who surpassed all, perhaps me. The other had a fiery temper, which matched her hair, and a tomato." the Sandaime mused. "I believe that imagination is stronger than knowledge - myth is more potent than history - dreams are more powerful than facts - hope always triumphs over experience - laughter is the cure for grief - love is stronger than death. You are a example of this Naruto-kun.", Naruto paused for a minute, before smiling, "I think I understand.."

In the shadows, a man with a bandaged right arm, and eye patch stood still, as he watched the interaction between the Sandaime, and Naruto. "Ne" he said quietly as 2 masked ANBU appeared next to his sides, "You are to capture and bring Naruto Uzumaki.", the man said. they obediently nodded, and disappeared. 'Soon Uzumaki, Konoha will forge its sword, and strike against our enemies.' he thought.

x-x-x

Naruto was walking around in the forests, in the boundaries of Konoha, he looked around gleefuly enjoying the trees, the rivers, the land in general. he suddenly saw two rat masked men, slowly walk to him, they were garbed in black pants, black shirt, and tanto in hand, Naruto stepped back in primitive fear, 'Who are they?' he thought silently, "Naruto Uzumaki, you are to come with us.." they drawled out emotionlessly.


End file.
